deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Ellie Langford
}} Ellie Langford is one of the survivors of the Necromorph outbreak aboard The Sprawl. Ellie was reluctant to trust anyone and thus relied on herself. She served as a Class IV Heavy Equipment Pilot under the employment of the Concordance Extraction Corporation. Biography Outbreak on The Sprawl During the initial spread of the outbreak, Ellie's group encountered the Necromorphs and abandoned their dutiesEllie's Story 2Ellie's Story 3. Ellie, Kaleb and workers from Shift 1 fought their way through the CEC Facility to reach the Government Sector.Ellie's Story 1 They guided several workers from Shift 2, including Sorenson, toward them and away from the Necromorphs that were beginning to overrun the facility. In turn, Sorenson urged other workers to locate Ellie’s RIG and follow her route to safetyEllie's Story 4. The group's number dwindled as they struggled to find a way out of the facility until only Ellie and Kaleb remained. Apparently injured, Kaleb chose to sacrifice himself, acting as the last line of defense with a Line Gun to allow Ellie a chance to escape.Ellie's Story 5 Meeting Isaac On her own, Ellie struggles to reach the Government Sector, unaware it is the location of Site 12 Marker. At some point during her journey through the Concourse she encounters an individual who claimed to want to help her; they try to kill her, but she manages to escape. Repairing the control panel to an elevator, Ellie is attacked by a swarm of Slashers; she uses a security gate to protect herself from the swarm as she wears them down. Near the end of the battle she is discovered by Isaac Clarke, on his way to the Transport Hub. Isaac offers his assistance, believing that they could work together. Ellie declines, citing that bringing anyone with her would be “a liability” Dead Space 2: Chapter 6: I Need Some Transportation. She warns him not to follow her and continues onward. Shortly after parting ways, Ellie encounters Nolan Stross. Despite her mistrust of both him and Isaac, she contacts the engineer to let him know she found him. In the face of her threats to kill Stross, Isaac convinces her to keep him alive. Isaac, Ellie, and Stross then decide to band together to escape the Sprawl''Dead Space 2: Chapter 6: I Need Some Transportation Despite Stross' increasing dementia and insanity, Ellie is left to guard the scientist whenever Isaac leaves to clear a path for their escape. Ellie provides Isaac with waypoints to aid in their escape, and is eventually able to appropriate a tramDead Space 2: Chapter 7: Power from the SunDead Space 2: Chapter 8: Through the CEC. Their progression to the Government Sector was hindered following the tram track's destruction by Hans Tiedemann's control over the Solar Array's beamDead Space 2: Chapter 9: Transportation Preparation. Isaac decides to head back into the ''Ishimura and activate the ship's Gravity Tethers to pull them toward the Titan Shard by force. Ellie is left with Stross in the tram again, Isaac enteres the Ishimura on his own. Throughout Isaac’s journey through the derelict ship, Stross grows increasingly violent toward Ellie, biting and threatening her with a screw driver''Dead Space 2: Chapter 10: Déjà Vu on the Ishimura. During the engineer’s escape in an escape pod, Stross attacks and overpowers Ellie. He stabs her in the eye with the screwdriver in an effort to get her to follow “the steps”. Seemingly undaunted by the loss of an eye, Ellie hunts Stross down in the mines and attacks him with every intention of killing him. He escapes and Ellie warns Isaac to stay on his guardDead Space 2: Chapter 11: Down in the Mines. Ellie is later joined by Isaac in the Titan Mines near the Government Sector following Stross' death. Ellie (now wearing a patch over her missing eye) decides to commandeer a giant drill that will allow them to finally reach the Government SectorDead Space 2: Chapter 12: The Drill. Ellie pilots the drill through a swarm of Necromorphs and the creeping Corruption growing throughout the station. She drives the drill into the heart of the Government Sector, shattering the defensive measures set up by Tiedemann’s security. Ellie and Isaac separate to search for transportation. Ellie discovers a docked gunship and decides to make preparations for their escape. Upon meeting her halfway, Isaac launches the ship with only Ellie aboard. In the face of her protests, Isaac believes he can “save her” where he was unable to save his girlfriend, Nicole BrennanDead Space 2: Chapter 13: Government Sector. In spite of Isaac’s efforts, Ellie returns to the station and contacts Isaac, affronted by his meager attempt at a rescue and self-sacrifice. Piloting the gunship, Ellie abruptly smashes through the Marker site's roof. Isaac heads for the ship and they escape before the site is destroyed by the explosionDead Space 2: Chapter 14: Marker Access and a New Threat. Pre-Dead Space 3 Sometime after the incident on the Sprawl, Ellie and Isaac begin a relationship. They settled on Luna and live in an apartment on New Horizons Lunar Colony. Ellie was able to purchase an eye to replace the one she lost. Believing Isaac was wallowing in the past, Ellie broached the subject of his confronting the past several times. Isaac chose to “run” from it, believing the past was better off buried. Eventually, Ellie ended their relationship and left Isaac, frustrated with his inaction. At an unspecified time, Ellie met Robert Norton, John and Damara Carver on Haven Prime. She befriended the Carvers and began a romantic relationship with Norton. When Damara stumbled across information regarding the Sovereign Colonies and their experimentation with the Markers, Ellie and Robert helped her in the effort to find the source of the Markers. Dead Space: Liberation Ellie arrives to Uxor too late to reach Damara before she is killed by Jacob Danik and transformed into a Necromorph. She attempts to hail Damara, unaware of her death and instead is answered by Carver. She explains what his wife was working on with herself and Robert in secret. Ellie asks Carver to help by getting the data stick his wife hid in a stuffed doll to her. Ellie agrees to meet Carver at the Cargo Dock, unaware she is being used as bait to lure Danik and the Unitologists out into the open. When Carver reaches Ellie, Robert and the [[USM Eudora|USM ''Eudora]] arrive from high-orbit to get them off-planet. Despite Robert’s belief that Carver should be left in the dark, Ellie explains in further detail the information unearthed by Damara. She plays the prerecorded message left behind by Damara, which is enough to convince Carver to help them complete Damara’s work. Arriving at Ptolmey Station, Ellie and the others use the station’s triangulation sequence to locate the “master signal” being received by the Markers. Realizing they need a shock beacon and station in order to reach the master signal, they decide to head for Keyhole Station. As they depart, Ellie uses the Eudora’s armaments to destroy the station lest Danik get his hands on the information they discovered. In transit to Keyhole Station, Ellie tries to decrypt the rest of Damara’s research and learns that some of the script is that of the Markers. She suggests to Robert that they try and contact Isaac, but is shut down by the captain, who believes the engineer's high profile with the Unitologists will bring unwanted trouble to their already complicated mission. Later, Ellie silently comforts Carver as he openly confesses his guilt to his friend, hoping he can put things right by finishing Damara’s mission. Upon arriving to Keyhole station, they are attacked by Necromorphs and Unitologists that veer them off their path. Ellie is separated from Robert and Carver, but eventually crosses paths with engineer Jennifer Santos and Marker operative Austin Buckell. Unable to regroup with Robert and Carver, Ellie chooses to go on with the mission to Tau Volantis without the two. She, Santos and Buckell prep a Sub-Light Flyer to head through the ShockRing with the coordinates Ellie provides''Dead Space: Liberation. Ellie shares a few last words with Robert; the two apologize to each other after their fight over Isaac. Ellie confesses to Robert she’s frightened of what will happen on her journey. They shock out of the Carina Nebula, Robert uses the ''Eudora’s armament to destroy the station and the ShockRing to prevent Danik’s ship from following her. Dead Space 3 The blind jump to the planet is successful, but shortly thereafter Ellie loses contact with the Eudora. As their ship approached the ruined Sovereign Colonies flotilla the automated mines bombarded them. Ellie and the others managed to abandon Sub-Light Flyer and boarded the CMS Roanoke in search of a safe haven. When Robert and Carver arrive at Ellie's location with Isaac, Ellie is relieved to see them. After introductions, she explains to Isaac that there’s vital information in Admiral Marjorie Graves’ quarters that will tell them how to stop the Markers. Only he can decipher the messages on the walls. On the way to the Admiral’s quarters, Isaac hassles Ellie about her relationship with Norton, upset that she's moved on. Ellie defends her position, reaffirming that she left him because he “gave up” on everything. Despite their history, they need his help to solve the situation with the Markers. Mankind faces certain extinction without him and Ellie is certain to remind Robert of this whenever he suggests they head back to Earth space. Once Isaac decodes Graves message about a key thought to control the Markers, Ellie helps the others prep the [[CMS Crozier|CMS Crozier]] for takeoff while Isaac searches for the necessary salvage parts to refurbish the ship with Dead Space 3: Chapter 4: History's Ember. After acquiring the flight path necessary to reach the ship, Ellie and the others brave the debris and the mines in their path to reach the planet. During the approach to the planet, Ellie and the others are separated from Isaac when the ship breaks apart''Dead Space 3: Chapter 7: Mayhem. Ellie, Carver and Robert guide the group to momentary shelter where they find snow suits to survive the cold. An injured Buckell is unable to be saved; the group is too afraid to venture down below to check for other suitsDead Space 3: Chapter 8: Off The Grid. After an encounter with a pack of Necromorphs, Ellie and the others make it safely inside the research facility. Ellie is relieved to see Isaac safe when he finally reaches the facility. Frustrated with how things have been going, a jealous Robert questions Ellie’s feelings for him, butting heads with Isaac in the process. Santos is able to break up the fight with the discovery of information on an experiment conducted by Serrano’s research team in attempt to locate the the machine's exact location ''Dead Space 3: Chapter 9: Onward. On the way to the warehouse on the other side of the camp, they are attacked by the Unitologists who’ve managed to follow them. Separated from Isaac, Ellie and the others make a desperate attempt to escape the Circle members perusing them''Dead Space 3: Chapter 10: Now We Know. Once they’re safe, Ellie helps Santos conduct the experiment on the frozen corpse of the creature known as the "Nexus". Santos locates thousands of signals beneath the surface of the planet, but they need to head further up the mountain to continue on. Ellie and Santos head out to prep the climbing gear for the climb up the mountain, leaving Norton and Carver to look after IsaacDead Space 3: Chapter 11: Signal HuntingDead Space 3: Chapter 12: Autopsy When Carver and Isaac reach them, Ellie is quick to notice Robert isn’t with them. Isaac tells her that he shot Robert without expounding further on details and Ellie is distraught by the news. Carver is quick to remind them of the mission and Isaac volunteers to traverse the mountain first while Santos comforts the mourning Ellie. Isaac tries again to explain that he killed Robert in self-defense, but Ellie won’t hear him out. He manages to reach a cargo cage and uses Kinesis to bring the cage down to them. As it descends, Carver, Ellie and Santos are attacked by Necromorphs. Ellie and Carver protect Santos from the horde as the cage ascends. She lets Isaac know they’re safe and reminds him to be careful, not wanting to lose him the same way she lost Robert. At the top of the cliff, Ellie and Carver are the first to step out of the cage while Santos gathers their equipment. Her methodical movements leave her open to an attack by the Snow Beast. Ellie stands by while Carver and Isaac struggle to save Santos from the creature. Carver warns Isaac the creature will bring them and the cliff face down with Santos if they don’t cut her loose. Ellie watches as Carver breaks the cage's wire rope at the base, Santos plummets to her death in the cage. The creature survives and pulls Isaac down the cliff with himDead Space 3: Chapter 13: Reach for the Sky. After killing the Necromorph, Isaac regroups with Carver and Ellie. Ellie assures Isaac there was nothing he could save Santos. Ellie, Carver and Isaac are separated again when a ladder collapses under Isaac. Ellie and Carver continue onward to the Rosetta Lab where they learn they have to reassemble the remains of RosettaDead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place. After finding all the pieces and reassembling Rosetta, Isaac experiences a vision that shows him what Convergence truly is. During that time, Ellie and Carver are taken hostage by Danik, who’s caught up with them. Isaac, unaware of danger, explains to Ellie and Carver what he saw and is taken aback when he realizes what is happening. The Codex is taken from them. Isaac attempts to stop Danik using the room’s decontaminant process. The hazardous material takes out but a few Unitologists; Danik is still able to escape. Ellie hacks the door and allows Isaac and Carver to escape but the gas drives her into the operator’s booth. Ellie tries one more time to escape, but hesitates, fearing she’ll be killed by the gas. Ellie urges Carver and Isaac to go on without her and stop Danik. She tells Isaac she loves him before Carver seals the room off. In spite of what appeared to be her death, Ellie manages to escape using the ducts, but she is caught by the UnitologistsDead Space 3: Chapter 18: Kill or Be Killed. Danik decides to use her as leverage against Carver and Isaac who’ve stolen the Codex from him. Ellie, ready to die for the mission, pleads with Carver and Isaac to finish the mission and prevent Convergence. Carver however, seeking redemption for his family, grabs the Codex and tosses it to Danik. Danik uses the Codex to re-start Convergence and is killed by falling debris shortly afterward. Carver tells Ellie to warn someone what they saw and that he will stay to finish it. Isaac chooses to stay with him, wanting see the mission through to the end. Isaac hands Ellie a torn picture of himself and tells her to run. Ellie and Isaac kiss before she heads for the Unitologist shuttle. Ellie remains in orbit during the battle. After a moment she tries to hail Carver and Isaac to no avail. But, she’s quick to realize that the Marker signal has stopped. Ellie smiles, surprised they managed to stop Convergence. She sets a course for Earth and shocks out of the system. Whether she hears Isaac’s attempt to communicate with her remains unconfirmedDead Space 3: Chapter 19: Endings. Quotes Trivia *Ellie is voiced by Sonita Henry, who provides her likeness to the character. *Ellie uses the 211-V Plasma Cutter from the first ''Dead Space. *Ellie is one of the four named survivors of the Sprawl outbreak; the others being Isaac, Lexine Weller, and Tyler Radikov *A poster behind Ellie in the Transport Hub uses Sonita Henry's likenessKitty Kitty, Bang Bang Poster. *Whenever Ellie is fighting Necromorphs, she can kill Slashers with one shot with her plasma cutter. *Ellie's health bar is empty at the end of Dead Space 2. This may be a glitch or Ellie is wearing another suit on top of her normal RIG. It is also possible that Ellie's rig de-synced from Titan Station when it was destroyed. *Ellie wears a Unitology Bracelet on her right armEllie's Unitology bracelet, this can be seen in the Prima Guidebook for Dead Space 2 with a Unitology symbol that translates as "LIFE". **When Isaac asks if she knows what a Marker is, her response, "Yeah, the Unitologists on my team wouldn't shut up about it. Why? is it real?" clarifies she is not a Unitologist. *Ellie was mentioned in the armor description of Ser Isaac of Clarke's armor set for Dragon Age 2. The story goes that the original wearer met with a princess named Ellie to the north. *Whether or not Ellie was effected by Markers remains unexplored. She shows no outwards signs of dementia throughout the game despite her proximity to the Site 12 Marker. *In Dead Space 3, Ellie has Heterochromia. As a result of losing her right eye to Stross, she now has two fully intact eyes, the new one being green instead of the original blue. A memo in Isaac's apartment explains that she is now using an artificial eye. Gallery File:Deadd.jpeg|Ellie as she appears in Dead Space 2 File:Ellie DS2.jpg File:Ellie eye.jpg|Ellie after losing her right eye File:Chapter_6_Ellie.jpg|Isaac's first encounter with Ellie File:Chapter 8 Ellie5.jpg|A closeup of the Unitology bracelet worn by Ellie File:DS2 Ellie Isaac.png File:1000px-Isaac_and_Ellie_pic.jpg|A picture of Isaac and Ellie in Dead Space 3 File:DS3-Ellie-Profile.png File:Ellie_3.jpeg File:Elliewitheye.jpg|Ellie as she appears in Dead Space 3. Note her Heterochromia. File:Ellie eyes.jpg File:DS3-1.jpg File:DS3 Story gameplay trailer1.jpg File:DS3 Story gameplay trailer.jpg File:Danik_Ds3.jpg‎ Sources de:Ellie Langford Category:Characters Category:Sprawl Residents